The Dark Whisperer
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Hello there. I mean no harm. Can we be friends? I'll be a charm...


The Dark Whisperer

The night is so perfect  
>That is why I'm nocturnal.<br>My name is Midnight,  
>And I am a being that is eternal.<p>

My features are little,  
>There's nothing too special.<br>You have Earth ones, magic ones, and flying ones,  
>But I'm made out of metal.<p>

I have no wings, no horn, too.  
>I don't even have a face.<br>You might see me as a menace,  
>But I see you as simply empty space.<p>

I am not evil,  
>I am not good,<br>I am a bit cheeky,  
>I am often misunderstood.<p>

I have lived for many years,  
>Decades, centuries, and millenniums.<br>The average one here lasts a century,  
>Far off of millennias.<p>

You little ones are so hateful,  
>Why do you put me down?<br>What have I ever done to you?  
>Why do you make me frown?<p>

BZzTt...pardon me.  
>That happens often.<br>I-BzZt-cannot control  
>This motion of sudden.<p>

BzZZtT-oh my,  
>It gets worse.<br>I wish there was a way  
>To get rid of this curse.<p>

Give me a moment,  
>I'm rebooting myself.<br>I'll be back in a moment.  
>In-BzZZtTzZT-and of itself...<p>

MIDNIGHT VERSION 2.1.3  
>SHUTTING DOWN NOW<br>REBOOTING SYSTEM  
>KILLING DISALLOWED.<p>

INITIATE EYE MOTION.  
>INITIATE AIR INTAKE.<br>INITIATE BODY MOVEMENT.  
>INITIATE BODY FIXATE.<p>

MIDNIGHT VERSION 2.1.3  
>SUCCESSFULLY REBOOTED.<br>THANK YOU FOR WAITING.  
>YOU ARE HELD IN REPUTE.<p>

Oh, I see you're still here.  
>I'm very glad that you are.<br>What are you looking at?  
>Please don't go far.<p>

I cannot help it.  
>It's part of me.<br>Those sparks mean no harm.  
>I'm sure you can see<br>Why I may be  
>A soulless me<br>With which I can see  
>Why she<br>And only she  
>Will keep me<br>From killing thee.

Oh what?  
>Thou doesn't believe me?<br>Well, allow me to show you  
>Just what a menace I can be!<p>

No, it's too late.  
>Your words cannot save you.<br>You've brought out the beast within me.  
>KILLING SEQUENCE IS ANEW!<p>

Watch me go,  
>Watch me kill.<br>Don't be scared.  
>It's my will.<p>

Once everyone is gone.  
>You'll be next.<br>You may run and hide,  
>But I'll be your vex.<p>

Run, run little one,  
>Go on!<br>I'll give you some fun,  
>But know that I've won!<p>

Rest in the sky.  
>Rest in the cave.<br>Rest in your home.  
>But you can't be saved.<p>

BZzZtTT-I will find you.  
>I will-BZzZZtTTTzZt-grab you.<br>I-BzZZtZtZzTT-smile at you,  
>While I-BzZZtZtTTzZt-KILL YOU!<p>

A screw has come loose,  
>There goes my hoof.<br>Another one comes off,  
>There is virtual proof.<p>

ERROR! ERROR!  
>MIDNIGHT IS COLLAPSING!<br>ERROR! ERROR!  
>COMMENCE RELAPSING!<p>

You are-BzZZtZtZTT-a lucky one,  
>I hope you know.<br>That-BzZtT-the next time you'll see me,  
>I'll be-BzZZzT-your greatest foe.<p>

ERROR! ERROR!  
>MIDNIGHT IS GONE!<br>ERROR! ERROR!  
>MIDNIGHT IS DONE!<p>

WARNING! WARNING!  
>RECONSTRUCTION IS IN PROGRESS!<br>WARNING! WARNING!  
>REBUILD WITH SUCCESS!<p>

MIDNIGHT VERSION 2.1.3  
>SUCCESSFULLY DESTROYED!<br>MIDNIGHT VERSION 2.1.4  
>WILL BE DEPLOYED!<p>

Oh, hello there.  
>My name is Midnight.<br>I am made of metal.  
>I hope we have fun tonight!<p>

Why are you afraid of me?  
>Have I done something wrong?<br>Where exactly are you going?  
>Please don't go for long...<p>

I hope we can be friends,  
>That'll be nice.<br>We can do so much together,  
>With a simple roll of the dice.<p>

Are you afraid of me?  
>Is it because I have no face?<br>Please don't let that bother you.  
>If you want, I'll give you space.<p>

Okay, be like that.  
>I don't care.<br>Just know that you angered  
>The wrong robot, you little mare!<p>

ERROR! ERROR!  
>MIDNIGHT IN ANGER!<br>ERROR! ERROR!  
>Oh stop the tamper!<p>

ERROR! ERROR!  
>We will find you!<br>ERROR! ERROR!  
>We will kill you!<p>

COMMENCE SELF-DESTRUCTION!  
>Even after this is done...<br>SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED!  
>I will still have fun!<p>

FIVE!  
>You cannot defend...<br>FOUR!  
>You cannot hide...<br>THREE!  
>You cannot fight back...<br>TWO!  
>I'll be far and wide...<br>ONE!  
>So for now...<br>SELF-DESTRUCT!  
>This is goodbye...<br>*KABOOM*

...but know only this,  
>that this won't ever end...<p>

Happy Nightmare Night everypony!


End file.
